Nightmare
by CloudwatcherNumbuh7
Summary: Hermione has suffered from night terrors after the war but Severus is always able to help her through them. This one-shot is dedicated to the late Alan Rickman


Scared. That's the only thing I was feeling as I sat in that dimly lit, cold, lifeless hospital waiting room. Something was wrong with my husband, Severus Snape and no witch or wizard a like knew what was wrong. It felt like an eternity before I saw a nurse, whose face and name I can't recall, came and asked me to follow her. Standing up, my legs felt like rubber and my heart felt heavy. Walking down the dark hallway, all the rooms were blackened and there was no sound expect for the click clack of the nurse's heels. It felt like we walked for ages until we came to a lit room. Without being told to go in I pushed the door open to find my husband. He was sitting on a chair in the corner, his long, black hair was like curtains blocking his face.

"Severus?" My voice was a whisper and I felt like he hadn't heard me.

"It's cancer."

Tears gathered in my eyes. Walking over to him, I gently cradled his head and pressed it against my chest. His arms circled around and clung to me. For just a moment I let myself live in this moment of nothing but despair. Opening my eyes, I saw I was all alone, in pitch darkness.

"Severus!" I screamed into the nothingness. Before I grasp what was going on I found myself standing in front of a closed casket. My eyes widened. I could feel all the color draining from my face. Someone put an arm around my shoulder, I looked up and saw it was Harry.

"He was a good man Hermione. The bravest man I've ever known." He whispered and gave my shoulder what was supposed to be a comforting squeeze. Shaking my head in denial, I could not believe my husband was in that casket. So with shaky hands, I opened up the lid and saw my worst nightmare come true.

Severus Tobias Snape.

Potion's Professor.

Head Master.

War Hero.

My best friend, lover and husband, the keeper of my heart was dead. Lying in a casket about to be put into the ground. It was too much to take in. I fell to the ground in a heap, not caring I was making a scene. I pounded at the ground in a blind fury and let out heart wrenching sobs. Someone's arms came around my shoulders but I didn't want people's pity. I tried to push whomever it was away but that just made their grip tighter.

"…Hermione…" I heard Severus's voice call my name. I cried louder knowing it was all in my head. The person who was holding me held on tighter until I could barely move and once again I heard Severus's voice.

"Hermione...please wake up…"

"I wish I could wake up from this nightmare Severus!" I cried.

"Love…please…wake up…"

Letting out another sob, I opened my eyes and saw Severus, my Severus looking down at me with worry in his eyes. With a shaking hand I reached up and felt his cheek, it had a little stubble from where he hadn't shaved for a few days.

"Severus…?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

I wrapped both arms around him and held him tightly to me as tears fell down my face, sobbing into his neck. Severus for his part was probably shocked but he held onto me while I cried.

"If you get any snot on my person or on my shirt I will be very upset." He spoke dully but I knew it was meant as a joke. I laughed despite myself and pulled away, probably looking a mess.

"What will you do? Deduct points from Gryffindor?" I asked, trying to be cheeky. Severus smirked but it was not long before it was replaced by another look of worry.

"That was one of the worst nightmares you've had in months." He stated.

"Yes. I know." I wiped my tears away and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand. Severus, thankfully, never pressed about my night terrors, he waiting until I was ready to tell him. After the war we both had awful nightmares and we are able to help one another through them.

"This nightmare was different."

"Different how?" He asked. Giving me a little space but kept a comforting hand on my knee. Putting my hand on top of his I took a deep breath in and out. Not knowing where to start.

"As you know Severus, normally my nightmares consist of what happened during the war. But this one…I dreamt I lost you. You died right before my eyes because you had an illness that muggles' call Cancer. There was nothing I could do to save you." I explained before I started crying again. Severus pulled me into his lap and started rocking back and forth. He gently took my hand in his and put it against his heart. I felt it beating, proof that he was alive.

"My heart only beats for you Hermione." Cupping my face with his large hands, he lifted my head until my eyes were locked on his. "Not even death could keep me away from you."

Leaning up I brushed my lips against his. Severus, my Severus is still alive and his heart belongs to me as my heart belongs to him. If death were to ever claim one of us before the other, I know that we would still have an everlasting love that not even the Grimm Reaper himself could kill.

* * *

 **This on-shot is dedicated to the late Alan Rickman. He was and still is one of my favorite actors. It's a sad world without him in it but thank God he was part of such the fantastic fandom of Harry Potter where he can live forever as Severus Snape.**

 **R.I.P. Alan Rickman**

 **And thank you to every single person that took the time to read this.**


End file.
